A Wedding and all that
by Alabaster86
Summary: Mai and Zuko get married


**Mai Sequel – Part 3**

**_A Wedding… and all that_**

For once in his life, Zuko appreciated servants; he _really _appreciated them. Both he and Mai would be absolutely insane were it not for their help. Planning a wedding was one thing. They could talk about it easily enough, dream, and fantasize. But the reality of weddings was a lot of work.

Zuko had no experience with them at all. In an attempt to honor his mother, Ursa, and her heritage, Zuko and Mai decided to have a wedding much like Avatar Roku's, in its spirit, at least. Zuko had read about that particular wedding while deep underground in the Dragon Bone Catacombs. Firelord Sozin, Zuko's great grandfather, had written a final testament. In it was much about his friendship with Roku, Zuko's other great grandfather. The joy of that wedding emanated from the pages, even in the words of a man who left Roku to die.

The couple wanted something like that, not a stuffy production, lifeless and stiff like a moldering corpse. Yes, both Mai and Zuko were reserved and quiet but they had friends with whom they broke that trend, people whom they held dear. Those people would make the wedding something to remember.

It was four months ago that Zuko proposed to Mai and three months since they made their engagement public. Parts of the world were gripped by mid-winter weather, but the Fire Nation remained mild with only a little extra rain to mark the season's presence. The wedding was set for early spring, a short two months away. Agni knew the couple was trying to keep things simple. It was a battle. Tradition spoke of endless ceremonies, boring speeches, weighty, dull gowns and nothing of fun. And tradition was constantly trying to assert itself. Mai and Zuko fought back. They would keep what they wanted of tradition and nothing else. Just in living with someone for more than two years before getting married, in allowing Mai to attend council meetings and in giving the woman a voice in the goings on of the palace, this Firelord had already broken with the old.

It wasn't that Mai and Zuko wanted to neglect all of the ancient ways. They just wanted the ceremony and reception to have their mark. The wedding would be private but celebrations would be held throughout the nation. Weddings were morale boosters, after all. The head fire sage would perform the ceremony as he always had. But Zuko and Mai wanted all their friends to stand with them, not to get lost in the crowd. And by Agni, Zuko would not wear his Firelord robes. He wanted something lighter, more comfortable, something that reflected him. And he wanted to give Mai a chance to shine.

Mai worried about her mother and father. It was more than two years since she had spoken to them. Were they supposed to invite her parents to the wedding? Should they reach out? If they came, would it be because their leader invited them or because they really wanted to?

"I wonder how they feel about it." Mai pondered.

"Oh, somehow I doubt they wish us well," Zuko replied cynically.

His face was dark. He sometimes took Mai's abandonment by her parents more personally than she did.

"Zuko," Mai said softly, placing a hand on his arm. "Don't get all worked up. You know what? We're going to invite them. My father _is _a council member and all the rest of them are coming. So, we can say it's more for that reason than the fact they are my parents."

"If that's what you want, Mai, I'm fine with it. But I don't want our day spoiled. It should be something special for the both of us."

"I won't let anything spoil it. I really don't care if everything goes wrong. I just want to marry you."

Zuko smiled shyly and placed a light kiss on Mai's cheek.

* * *

Matsuda, a woman well-versed in planning large parties, whether for royalty, noblemen, weddings, anniversaries or birthdays, gently berated Mai and Zuko in the anteroom of their living quarters.

"The big day is only a month away. Lady Mai, you still have not chosen your dress. And Lord Zuko, you have not chosen your robes. The food still has to be decided on, and the entire look of the wedding is up in the air."

"Look, Matsuda, we appreciate you organizing things but like we said, we want things simple. I'll go over it again."

The middle-aged woman tut-tutted and shook her head. She looked resigned to the inevitable, though. This wedding was going to be a simple, understated production. She could not change the couple's minds no matter how many wonderful things she suggested.

Mai carefully explained their plans while Matsuda listened halfheartedly.

"Well, if that's what you want."

"It is our wedding," Mai remarked dryly.

"I'll have dresses and robes brought over tomorrow. Both of you need to be here to choose something, get fitted and so on. And I'll have bouquets brought over as well. Later in the week it will be tablecloths, napkins and dishes."

Zuko groaned. "Too bad we can't just have our friends here and exchange vows and then have dinner or something."

"That's just not regal enough," Mai smirked. "We'll manage. I'm glad that Katara and Ty Lee will be here soon. I'll be able to bounce ideas off them."

Matsuda stood up, bowed and gave a final reminder to the couple. "Remember to be here tomorrow."

"Yes, don't worry. You can leave now," Mai snapped.

"Honestly, I didn't know this whole thing would be such a big deal," Zuko griped.

"It's not so bad. We just have to make some decisions and stick with them. No one is going to talk us into something we don't want."

"I guess so," Zuko agreed. "Let's go for a walk, Mai. I've been stuck inside all day."

He stood up and held his hand out to Mai who took it with a smile. They spent an hour wandering through the gardens with no destination in mind.

"Everything looks so much better out here, Mai," Zuko praised. "It was a mess before you began to look after things."

The knife thrower looked pleased. "Yeah, it is pretty nice out here now," she agreed. She sat down on a bench. Zuko followed suit and she curled against him as she often did. Hands were joined, thighs touched and her head rested on his shoulder. The firebender breathed softly and evenly, the sound almost lulling Mai to sleep.

"You're tired," Zuko whispered. "Let's go to bed."

"I won't argue with you," she replied.

Yawning, Mai rose lithely from the bench, untangling herself from her lover. They walked back inside and to their bedroom where they quickly undressed. Mai slipped on a thin nightgown and Zuko pulled on sleeping pants. The smooth silk sheets looked inviting and Zuko dropped down heavily on the bed, swinging his legs up and putting his head on the pillow. He spread one arm out, an invitation for Mai. She crawled in after the Firelord and placed herself in his warm embrace.

* * *

The next evening was occupied with choosing clothes. Matsuda, with three women helping her, carried in dress after dress and robes after robes.

"We'll hold each one out for you and you tell us what you like."

"Fine," Mai said in a bored tone as she twisted the ring on her left hand.

Most of the gowns were awkward and heavy looking, full of layers and layers of cloth. Finally, Matsuda held up a simple light red dress, with gold edging around its short sleeves. It had an empire waist and just brushed the floor when Mai tried it on. Simple gold shoes would set off the outfit. Mai beamed. It was perfect.

For comfort and in order to match Mai, Zuko chose an elegant long red robe over red and gold pants. A gold sash was the finishing touch. Mai looked at Zuko approvingly. A few adjustments needed to be made but other than that, the clothes were just what they had envisioned.

Matsuda's helpers left with the discarded items while she stayed to talk some more.

"Well, that was easy. Now I'll have the flower choices brought in."

The same girls entered the chambers carrying various flower samples.

"Fire Lilies," both Mai and Zuko declared almost immediately. They looked over at each grinning.

"One small bouquet on each table and maybe a display of them on the dais," Mai suggested.

"Good," Matsuda approved. "Do you have an idea for the dishes and tablecloths?" she asked.

"White tablecloths with red and gold dishes," Mai said firmly. "Bring some samples in tomorrow. Then we're done. I'm doing my own hair and makeup. I have friends to help me."

"There's the food," Matsuda prodded.

"We'll come up with a menu tonight and give it to you tomorrow, alright?" Zuko asked.

"Fine," the planner agreed. "I'll leave you to it, my Lord," she added deferentially.

Alone again and hungry, Mai and Zuko snuck off to the palace kitchen looking for food to eat and ideas for their menu.

"I would suggest food from the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes as well as some of our favorite dishes," Zuko stated. "That way everyone is happy, oh, and vegetarian things for Aang."

"Okay," Mai drawled. "Spicy beef and vegetables with noodles."

"Fire cakes, spiced tea and other teas for Uncle Iroh…."

"Aang likes noodles with lychee nuts," Mai recalled.

"Spicy cabbage soup," Zuko added and Mai wrinkled her nose.

"Sea Prunes," Mai chimed in.

"Roast duck," Zuko said. "That should be enough."

"Sounds good," Mai agreed as she took a bite of the slice of cake she had served herself. "Mmmm, this cake is delicious," she declared. "Here, have some, Zuko."

She cut a piece for her fiancé and continued to eat her own. They leaned on the counter sipping tea and talking well into the night, somehow forgetting the time. The following day was Saturday, so there was no work but there_ was_ Tom-Tom.

* * *

Katara and Ty Lee were to arrive a week before the wedding. The rest of their friends would come a few days later along with Iroh. Mai's uncle, being closer, would arrive the night before the wedding. Mai's parents had accepted their invitation replying with a polite but very brief and impersonal note.

"Looks like they're coming out of duty," Mai said to Zuko as they waited at the docks for Katara and Ty Lee.

Even after two years of mingling with his people, the Fire Nation populace gaped whenever the Firelord appeared amongst them. That just wasn't done before. The staring and whispering bothered Zuko once. Now, he took it in stride, smiling pleasantly and saying hello to people he crossed paths with. Of course, guards were ever present, discreetly positioning themselves behind and ahead of the couple, ready should trouble arise. Over the two years, there had been several protests. None of them were violent. Zuko allowed them, something else that wouldn't have been done during his father's or grandfather's reigns. It was still always best to use caution, however.

"I'm sure that's it," Zuko agreed.

He reached for Mai's hand and grasped the tips of her fingers, rubbing them between his own. She smiled to herself, grateful for the comfort. Zuko shaded his eyes with his other hand, and looked out to sea, trying to determine the identity of a speck that moved quickly toward land.

"Do you see something?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, there's a ship out there. It's approaching at a good speed. Hopefully it's Katara and Ty Lee."

After another twenty minutes or so, the ship docked. It was indeed carrying their friends. Katara hurried down the gangplank looking harried and irritated. Mai and Zuko exchanged a knowing look. Ty Lee bounded after the waterbender talking breathlessly. Katara was determined to put some space between her and the manic Kyoshi Warrior.

"I thought_ Aang_ was cheerful," Katara whispered to Zuko as she gave him a brief hug.

The Firelord chuckled and hugged her back. "Ty Lee takes some getting used to," he whispered.

The acrobatic girl embraced Mai with all her might, squeezing the air out of the knife thrower's lungs.

"Ty," she gasped and the girl looked up with shocked grey eyes.

"Oh, sorry, Mai, I'm just so happy to see you. You're getting married in a week. I'm so excited."

"So am I," Mai stated, "but apparently not as much as you are."

Katara moved over to Mai and took hold of both her hands, smiling broadly at the black haired woman.

"You look great, Mai," she acknowledged. "Zuko does too. Your wedding will be incredible. I just know it."

"Thanks for coming early, Katara. Just about everything is taken care of but it will be nice to have friends with me."

Ty Lee, meanwhile, had Zuko in a death grip. His face was flushed and he looked over to Mai for help.

"Come on, Ty," Mai called. "Let's walk to the palace. You guys must be hungry."

"Sure," she agreed. "Can we see your dress later, Mai?"

"Um, yeah," Mai replied, "after you get settled in."

Zuko had lunch with all the young women but left them alone for the afternoon, spending the time in his neatly ordered office going over the latest documents. Mai, with both old and new friend in tow, walked to the living quarters she shared with her fiancé and gestured for them to sit down on the room's only couch.

"That tapestry looks good over there," Katara said to Mai, pointing the Water Tribe work of art that hung over the desk.

"It does," Mai agreed. "We've got things from everywhere in here. They remind us of our friends."

Katara, moved by Mai's statement, got up from the couch and gave the knife thrower a hug. Mai endured the embrace and then pulled gently away.

My dress is in here," she said, opening the wardrobe and moving everyday clothes aside.

Mai carefully took the dress out and held it up for Katara and Ty Lee to see.

"Wow, Mai, it's just beautiful," the chi-blocker said in a dreamy voice.

"It's very simple and tasteful and suits you perfectly. You're going to look amazing," Katara added.

"Have you decided what _you're_ wearing?" Mai asked.

"Suki and I are wearing a simpler version of the Kyoshi Warrior outfit without the makeup," Ty Lee chimed in.

"I'll be wearing a Water Tribe dress. I've got a lovely one from the Northern Tribe."

"It won't be too warm, will it?" Mai inquired.

"No, no, it's a lighter dress, no fur. And Aang's wearing his monk's robes. Sokka's wearing a Water Tribe outfit too."

"That leaves Toph," Mai rasped. "Maybe her mother helped her pick something out. I hope someone did."

They laughed softly, thinking about the feisty earthbender and her distaste for dressing up

"Hey, you haven't shown us the ring Zuko gave you," Ty Lee protested.

"Oh," Mai said as she hung the dress back up and sat down between her two friends.

She held out her left hand. Katara took hold of it and peered down at the ring.

"Oh, Mai, it's just gorgeous. Zuko has good taste."

Ty Lee grabbed Mai's hand away from Katara and looked herself. "You're so lucky. That ring is just wow! I wonder if I'll ever find a guy. There aren't many to choose from on Kyoshi," the acrobat added wistfully.

"Don't worry," Katara said patting Ty Lee's back in a motherly fashion. "You never know what can happen. I grew up in a village with hardly anyone and then one day everything changed. Aang came into my life and Zuko too," she added, "although I wasn't happy about the Zuko part back then."

Katara looked over at Mai who just shrugged. "Everything is so different. I was certain that I would never see Zuko again. It took more than three years, but I did. I never, ever gave anyone else any thought at all."

"Both your stories are so romantic," Ty Lee sighed.

The three sat silently for awhile contemplating romance. Not one for staying quiet too long, Ty Lee suggested a walk to the actual site of the wedding ceremony.

Sure," Mai agreed.

They walked outside to a large courtyard at the back of the palace. Eight steps led to a raised dais where the actual ceremony was to take place.

"So, we'll all be standing up here with you and Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Yes," Mai agreed, blushing lightly. "We want all our friends up there with us."

"Are your mom and dad coming?" Ty Lee asked gently.

"Yeah, but they won't be up here. Their acceptance was pretty cool. I think they're coming because they feel they have to."

"Oh." Ty Lee wasn't sure what else to say. "I'm sorry, Mai."

"Honestly it's fine," Mai replied calmly, brushing the topic aside. "Tom-Tom is excited, though."

"Good," Ty Lee replied. "I'm glad you and Zuko and Tom-Tom are all getting along."

"He sure was a cute baby," Katara recalled.

"I never paid him any attention then," Mai stated bluntly. "He's a pretty cute five year old, though."

"So have you and Zuko talked about kids?" Ty Lee inquired nosily. "Yours will be adorable and beautiful. I mean, look at the two of you."

"Ty…" Mai protested shyly.

"It's true, isn't it, Katara?"

"Yep, beautiful babies," the waterbender agreed.

"We've talked a bit. We're not sure about anything."

"I bet you'll have one soon," Ty Lee giggled.

"You guys aren't running some sort of betting pool, are you?" Mai asked.

"What!" Katara protested. "That's something Sokka or Toph would do."

"They're not!"

"Maybe," Katara whispered, looking ashamed.

* * *

Both Mai and Zuko were still awake though it was well past midnight. Warm yellow lights glowed on each side of their huge bed, resting on finely carved Fire Nation tables. Mai glanced halfheartedly at a book while Zuko had a scroll open on his lap. His eyes were everywhere but on the thick writing paper from the Earth Kingdom. He sighed and turned to his fiancée.

"I guess we should stop pretending to read," he joked.

"Yeah, you're right. But I'm not tired."

"So tell me about your day," Zuko prodded.

"It was fine. Everyone knows what they're wearing, which is good. Katara and Ty Lee love my dress and your robes. Oh, did you know that Sokka and Toph have a betting pool about when we'll have our first baby?"

Zuko sputtered. "What?" he asked. "That's so typical of them. So what's the thinking?" he said with a wink.

"Sooner rather than later," Mai replied dryly.

"Well, I guess we should get some practice in then," the Firelord whispered in Mai's ear.

Mai laughed and placed kisses on Zuko's jaw. Desire warmed her much like Zuko's fire. It was always like this; no matter the situation or the day she'd experienced, one suggestive word from Zuko or one deep kiss and she was lost, lust and passion overtaking her. An hour later they slept soundly, naked and wrapped up together, the green Earth Kingdom sheets a tangled mess at their feet.

* * *

It was a short six days until the wedding. Both Ty Lee and Katara were adamant that they try out different styles on Mai's hair and experiment with her makeup. Mai accepted their ministrations calmly rather than fight them. Sometimes arguing just wasn't worth it.

The Kyoshi Warrior tugged on Mai's thick hair, drawing it up into an elaborate bun with thin tendrils left out to frame her face and soften the look.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It's fine but Zuko loves my hair down and really, I do too. And I want to use this comb," she said, handing her sixteenth birthday gift to Ty Lee.

'Well, what about down with a few soft curls?" the grey-eyed woman asked.

"Curls might look good," Katara added. "Don't you want something a little different for your wedding day? Didn't you ever dream about your wedding?"

"Truthfully, no," Mai replied. "I thought I'd lost Zuko forever and I didn't want to marry anyone else."

"Oh," Katara stated flatly. "Well, let's try loose curls anyway and we'll use that beautiful comb."

The girls played with Mai's hair for the rest of the morning. The knife thrower's head began to ache and she was getting cranky. Eventually they settled on lightly curled loose hair, with a bit held back by Mai's comb. Soon enough she would wear a top knot most of the time and the Firelady's crown. Makeup would be simple too, nothing garish.

"Well, I'll put my own hair up then," Ty Lee pouted. "You're being very boring, Mai."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint but it's_ my_ hair," Mai retorted a little huffily.

"Hey, Katara, how about you let me do your hair."

"Um, no thanks, I'm sticking with the traditional Southern Water Tribe hairstyle…..you know, hair loops and a braid."

"Oh, too bad," the acrobat sighed. "What about your makeup?"

"Sure, if you make it simple," Katara agreed, trying to appease the girl.

"Goody," Ty Lee exclaimed. She smiled widely and clasped her hands together.

Mai rolled her eyes and gave Katara a look that said, "That's just the way she is."

* * *

"Only five days, Mai," Katara teased as the trio of women walked to a nearby day spa for a few hours of relaxation. "You seem calm but Zuko has that tightly wound look he gets, you know, jaw clenched, and that deep frown."

"I know it well," Mai smiled. "Although, she added, I don't see it nearly as much as I did a few years ago."

"Yeah, he's definitely mellower," Katara agreed.

Ty Lee walked ahead, stopping every so often to bounce on her feet as if expending excess energy. She looked around at all there was to see from people to flowers to shop fronts, and took a lively interest in everything.

"Everyone's looking at us," she beamed. "I guess we're sort of famous."

"I suppose," Mai drawled.

"Hey, look at those clothes, guys," she cried as they passed an exclusive looking store. "Let's go in."

"We have an appointment at the spa, Ty Lee," Katara scolded.

"Yeah, but Mai's the Firelord's fiancée. What are they going to do?"

"Mai shouldn't use her position like that, right Mai?" Katara said, giving the knife thrower a less than gentle nudge.

"Uh, yeah, that's right. We'd better go, Ty."

"Fine," the grey-eyed girl grumbled. "Maybe we can look on the way back."

"Sure," Mai added.

The spa was typical Fire Nation white with a red tile roof and columns on either side of the staircase leading to the massive front doors. Phoenixes were painted on each door, symbolic, they supposed, of the changes you underwent when inside. Chatting women pushed open the door and brushed by Mai, not noticing the woman or her friends.

"Guess we're not that famous after all," Mai joked dryly.

Ty Lee giggled and Katara smiled.

"I took Toph to a spa once," Katara recalled as they climbed the steps. "She earthbended a huge hole in the wall and sent the attendant flying all because they touched her feet."

"Agni, she'll be barefoot at the wedding, won't she?" Mai asked.

"Either that, or she'll tear off the bottom of her shoes," Katara replied.

"Oh, I don't care," Mai shrugged. "I know she'd go crazy in shoes."

They entered the spa and a young woman, immaculately groomed and wearing a huge, phony looking smile greeted them.

"Lady Mai, and friends," she declared brightly. "Come right back here. We're all ready for you."

"Thank you," Mai said graciously, in her best noblewoman tone.

A quiet room with three seats and footrests waited for them. A table loaded with the tools of the spa trade sat near the reclining chairs. Everything from nail files and color to pots of goo that went on faces to brushes, and makeup lay on that table. Three women entered, one for each of them.

"You're getting the full treatment today, starting with a steam bath, right?" the eldest attendant asked.

"Mmm hmm," Ty Lee agreed.

"Yes then, let's begin. First you must change into one of our comfortable robes. Changing rooms are down the hall. You'll find clean robes on hooks."

The three young women went down the hallway, passing several other rooms on the way to the change room. Mai heard a familiar voice inside one of those rooms and paused with a startled look on her face.

What's wrong, Mai?" Katara asked sympathetically.

"That's, that's my mother's voice," she stuttered.

Katara and Ty Lee both frowned.

"Just keep walking," Ty Lee advised.

But Mai stood still, like a particularly old tree with very deep roots. She hadn't heard her mother talk for two and a half years. Something like nostalgia washed over Mai. That feeling was quickly replaced by anger and an irritating curiosity. She unknowingly held her breath and listened hard.

"….your daughter's wedding in a few days," said the attendant.

"Oh yes, I'm so excited and just so thrilled that she's marrying the Firelord. I mean, can you imagine? I couldn't be prouder of my Mai."

Mai's solid stance broke and she stumbled forward while gasping for air.

"I can't stay here," she whispered hoarsely. "Please, you two go on and have fun. I need to see Zuko."

With those words, she left, back straight and head held high.

* * *

Mai walked quickly. She was willing herself not to break into a run. Her desire to see her fiancé was intense. Only his comfort would do right now, no one else's. It was afternoon and Zuko would be in his office, hopefully alone. Mai slipped into the palace and sped down the carpeted hallways. Her left hand trailed along the wall and her eyes focused straight ahead. Zuko's office was down the next intersecting hallway. She turned and saw the door. It was shut. She contemplated bursting in but decorum got the better of her and she knocked. Zuko's raspy voice sounded.

"Come in," he said, sounding distracted.

Mai's trembling hand turned the knob and she entered.

"Mai!" Zuko cried when he saw her blanched face and strange expression.

The Firelord rose speedily from his chair and went to Mai. She leaned into his chest and he put his arms around her, holding her tight against him.

"What's the matter?" Zuko whispered softly against Mai's dark hair.

"In a minute," she answered. "Please, can we just stay like this for awhile?"

He squeezed her tighter in reply and gently kissed her head. Mai soaked up the touch knowing all the emotions behind it; affection, love, protectiveness and loyalty. When she was ready Mai pulled away slowly. Zuko broke his hold and took her hand, leading her to a comfortable chair by the window. Afternoon sun streamed in and lit up her face. Her cheeks were now tear stained and her eyes shone with yet more. The Firelord waited patiently for her to begin speaking.

"We were at the spa…" she began hesitantly.

"Okay," Zuko said. "And…."

"And, we were walking to the change rooms to get into their robes. I heard a familiar voice."

Mai paused as if gathering her confused thoughts. Zuko looked at his fiancée, willing her to speak.

"It was my mother."

Mai paused again and glanced up at Zuko who looked perplexed.

"It was so strange hearing her voice," Mai continued. "I couldn't move and then I heard what she was saying."

"What did she say?" Zuko asked a bit impatiently.

"She went on about how wonderful it is that I'm marrying the Firelord and how proud she is of me."

"Oh," Zuko responded.

"_I've _never heard those words. She's never told me that she's proud of me. She isn't happy that I'm marrying you, well, she probably is, but not for my sake, for _her_ sake. Now, no one can say that her daughter is a harlot or a concubine. Now, she can hold her head high and tell everyone that her son-in-law is the Firelord himself. Of course, she won't talk to you or me. But she'll use our standing to her advantage."

Mai was angry now and her voice had a sharp edge to it, like one of her shuriken. Zuko fidgeted, unsure quite what to say or do.

"I thought you didn't care anymore what your parents thought," Zuko blurted out.

"I don't," Mai yelled. "But I do. They're still my parents and their attitude hurts."

Zuko could understand that feeling more than most people. Even now, he fantasized about having a father who believed in him, who loved him and who treated him with decency and respect. Yes, he had Iroh and the former general was all those things and Zuko loved him more than words could express. But still, there was that tiny, hidden part of Zuko that still wished his blood father would love him. He knew the desire was silly and a waste of his time, but he had it nonetheless. Mai, apparently, had the same desire.

"Oh, Mai, I'm sorry," he said very softly, bending close to her stricken face. "I understand how you feel. I have the same feelings about Ozai. Maybe I always will. Maybe you always will. And I'm so angry at them and I want to make them see reason and treat you right. But I can't. Just remember all the other people who _do _care about you."

The knife thrower had calmed down. Zuko's words, for someone who could be very ineloquent at times, soothed her. Yes, she had lots of people who she could depend on. She needed to let her parents go completely and focus on the good.

"Do you feel any better?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah," she said with a weak smile. "You're right, Zuko. Thanks."

Mai stood up and wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck. She kissed him slowly and then pulled back looking into his eyes.

"I love you. And I'm so happy that we're getting married."

"Good," Zuko grinned. "It's too late to back out now."

"Oh no, it isn't," Mai joked. "If I wanted to back out, I could."

* * *

The courtyard was a beehive of activity. People bustled about, carrying tables, chairs and lanterns. In four days, Mai and Zuko would be married and the preparations had started in earnest. Tables were set up in clusters rather than in a rigid row. Mai and Zuko had decided on no formal seating plan. Guests could sit where they liked with whom they liked. Workers climbed tall ladders and strung beautiful golden lanterns. They made a crisscross pattern over the courtyard. Since the wedding was an evening one, lighting was essential. Zuko entered the courtyard with Mai, Katara and Ty Lee. Workers who saw the Firelord bowed immediately. He waved off the formality and complimented everyone on their hard work.

"It's looking good guys," Katara observed.

"Yeah, it will be really beautiful, Mai," Ty Lee agreed. "An evening ceremony is so romantic, with the sunset and then the stars."

"The ceremony isn't _that _long, Ty Lee," Zuko corrected with a grin.

"Oh, you know what I mean, Zuko."

"Actually, it's quite short," Mai stated. "We're taking out a lot of things and keeping it very simple."

"Breaking with tradition, eh?" Katara asked.

"We're trying to, at least partially," the knife thrower replied. "So many things are changing and have changed that it makes a sort of sense."

"Yes," Katara agreed as she looked around her, "a lot of things have changed."

"Appa's quarters are all ready,' Katara told everyone as they waited outside for the bison to arrive carrying Aang, Sokka and Suki and Toph. "I'm sure he'll be tired and hungry when he finally gets here."

"You should ask Aang for a ride, Mai," Zuko said, nudging his soon to be wife. "Remember how much you love it."

"Maybe I will," she replied. "Or maybe just you and I could go. You know how to fly Appa, right?"

"Yeah, I did it a few times. We could manage just fine."

"That would be great," Mai smiled.

"We'll ask him then. Tomorrow should be good."

"Hey, Zuko, when is Iroh coming?" Katara asked.

"Oh, he'll be here this afternoon. Mai and I are meeting his ship."

"So we'll all be together again," the waterbender said sentimentally. "Too bad it can't happen more often."

"Why don't you get your brother to propose to Suki? Then we'll have another excuse," Mai suggested.

"I think he's terrified," Katara replied. "He probably thinks she'll say no."

"Zuko was worried about the same thing," Mai stated. She turned to face Zuko. "Weren't you?" she asked.

Zuko flushed and felt awkward, surrounded by three women. "The thought crossed my mind. I just wonder sometimes how I ended up so lucky."

He looked Mai directly in the eyes and she responded with her own intense stare.

"Aww," cried Ty Lee.

Zuko and Mai both rolled their eyes at the acrobat's gushing.

"Hey, look," Katara cried, "I see them."

The massive air bison was a dark spot in the sky closing in on the palace. Katara ran eagerly forward as soon as Appa landed, excited to see everyone, especially Aang and her brother.

The four travelers slid off the bison and many hugs were exchanged. Toph made her way over to Zuko and Mai and gave both a hard punch in the arm. They grimaced but accepted the treatment as Toph's way.

"How are you guys?" she asked brightly. "It's been awhile."

"We're great, Toph," Mai replied with obvious affection in her voice. "We've missed you."

"I guess I've missed you too," the blind earthbender added. "So you guys are finally getting hitched."

"What a quaint way of putting it, Toph," Zuko snorted.

""I just hope this wedding isn't too formal and boring. I want to kick back and relax."

Mai laughed softly. She really had missed the opinionated girl.

"I think you'll be pleased, Toph," Mai said. "Did you at least bring a dress?"

"Yeah, yeah, my mom helped me get one. It doesn't feel too fancy. I'll show it to you later."

"Okay," Mai agreed.

"Zuko, Mai," Sokka drawled as he approached the couple, "congratulations and all that. Are you nervous, Firelord?" he asked Zuko with a wink.

"Um, no, not really," he answered.

Sokka guffawed and draped his arm loosely about Zuko's shoulders.

"You don't sound very convincing," he teased.

"Well, I guess I'm nervous," Zuko corrected as he looked shiftily at Mai.

"As you should be; you're giving up your freedom."

"I don't see it that way," Zuko answered nervously.

"Oh, but you are."

"Does Suki know you feel this way?" Mai asked dryly. "I can tell her."

"That won't be necessary, soon to be Firelady."

Shaking her head, Mai went to join Suki, Katara and Aang. She tugged on Toph's hand, dragging the earthbender behind her.

Suki and Mai exchanged hugs first, then Aang who was a few inches taller than the last time she saw him, gave Mai an affectionate embrace. He was wearing casual airbender robes, close in style to the ones he wore a few years earlier. Momo, who had been perched on Aang's shoulders, jumped over to Mai's. She gave the little lemur a scratch under the chin and he chittered happily in response.

"You look great, Mai," Aang exclaimed. "I'm excited about the wedding and we all got you amazing gifts."

"Thanks, Aang," Mai smiled. "Do you think Zuko and I could take Appa for a little trip tomorrow?"

The avatar looked slightly surprised but nodded agreeably enough.

"Sure, he'll be rested by then."

"We'll take good care of him," she reassured.

"I'm not worried," Aang replied. "How's Zuko doing?"

"Good, things are going well."

"I'm gonna go say hello to him, Mai."

The airbender joined Zuko and Sokka while the women walked toward the palace.

"If you guys want to eat, come now," Suki called.

"Oh, hey, I'm starving. Let's go eat," Sokka replied predictably.

* * *

Lunch was noisy and boisterous and filled with laughter. The only one missing was Iroh and that would soon be remedied.

"We're walking down to the pier to meet Iroh. His ship should be docking shortly. Do you guys want to come or stay here?" Zuko asked.

"I'll come with you guys," Toph volunteered.

"I want to check on Appa," Aang stated.

"I'm going to spend some time with Aang," Katara added.

"Sokka, Suki?" Zuko inquired with his one eyebrow raised.

"I'm feeling kinda drowsy right now. Same bedroom as last time, Zuko?" the Water Tribesman asked.

"Yep, same bedroom. We'll see you guys soon."

"This city is as boring as ever," Toph observed. "When are you Fire Nation people going to loosen up?"

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked defensively. "The schools are already a lot different. There are festivals and dancing and lots of…fun stuff."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say, Zuko. I still think your country is full of fun suckers."

Mai looked at Zuko and raised her eyebrows.

"She has a point. Remember our childhoods?"

"I remember," Zuko replied heavily. "Our kids will have more fun than we ever did, though. We'll make sure of it."

"With family like me and Sokka and Iroh, they're sure to have some great times," Toph agreed.

"Hurrumph," Zuko snorted. "They'll have fun with us too, right Mai?"

"Whatever you say, Zuko," she answered sweetly.

Iroh's boat was just docking when the three arrived at the harbor. The burly tea shop owner bustled around the ship's deck, giving instructions for a large crate. He slung a bag over his shoulder, ambled down the gangplank and stepped onto the pier. He spotted his nephew and immediately his face broke out in a huge grin.

"Nephew, it's wonderful to see you. And Mai, it's only three days until the wedding. You both must be so thrilled. I certainly am."

He gathered both Mai and Zuko into a bone crushing hug. Toph stood off to the side, letting the little family have its reunion. Impatience got the better of her, though, and she cleared her throat very loudly, successfully attracting the group's attention.

"Toph, you're here too. It's been a few weeks. How are you?"

"Just fine, Iroh."

"And how are your parents?"

"They're fine too."

"And your work?"

"Work is incredible. I'll tell you all about it later."

"Shall we go?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, a walk will do me good," Iroh replied.

The four chatted amiably until they reached the palace.

"Mai, I'm going to show Uncle to his room."

"Sure, I'll show Toph to hers. It's a little further down the hall this time."

Toph laughed loudly. "Oh, sure, I get it," she replied.

"Dinner's ready at seven," Zuko reminded. "Let everyone know, if you see them."

* * *

By seven o'clock, everyone was hungry and brought their appetites to the table.

"All that fresh air, flying on Appa, it makes you extra hungry," Sokka explained as he refilled his plate.

Zuko's eyes were wide as he watched Sokka push food into his mouth.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," he whispered to Mai.

"Hey, I heard that. I can't help it if I have a healthy appetite. You hardly eat at all."

"I eat enough," Zuko corrected. "I just hope there's enough food at the wedding reception."

"I'll try to keep him in check," Suki said as she patted the Water Tribesman on the arm.

"Sounds good," Zuko grinned.

After dinner they took their tea and sat outside on the huge balcony. The sky was particularly lovely and the couples all partnered off leaving Iroh and Toph alone.

"This is getting to be a habit, Toph," Iroh joked.

"Yeah, you really need to get a girlfriend, Iroh."

* * *

Zuko had a meeting the next morning but promised Mai he would have time for their trip on Appa that afternoon. She spent time with Suki and Toph, got in a bit of training to burn off energy and wandered around outside to check on the preparations. Everything was progressing well and the black haired woman felt a pleasant twinge of excitement in her stomach. It was really happening. She was really marrying Zuko. A few short years ago, the thought of her and Zuko brought her only sadness and longing. Strange, wonderful but strange, how her life ended up being exactly what she always thought it would be but so much better.

She grabbed a quick lunch with Zuko and Iroh. Zuko's uncle asked questions about the wedding and was pleased that the couple decided to make it something all their own with bits of tradition thrown in for good measure.

"So then, Mai, you won't have to endure the long ceremony that I went through."

"No, we just kept the pertinent parts," she replied. "As long as we're married when it's over, that's what counts."

"It sounds like a truly lovely ceremony," he added and patted Mai's hand. "I am very glad that I'm here to witness it."

"We're glad too, Uncle," Zuko smiled.

"So you two are taking the bison out for a little trip. Isn't that romantic?" Iroh winked.

"Well, Mai enjoys being up in the sky, and we don't see Appa that often."

"May I suggest something?" Iroh asked.

"Sure," both Zuko and Mai answered.

"There's a lovely spot a few miles outside the caldera. I used to take my wife there before Lu Ten was born. It has a beautiful little waterfall and a deep pool you can swim in. It's secluded and surrounded by forest. You might enjoy it there."

The couple shared a glance and nodded to Iroh. He proceeded to give them directions.

Aang gave Appa one final pat. Zuko held the reigns loosely in his hands and said "yip, yip," while Mai sat next to him, much calmer than she was her first time on Appa. He steered the huge bison westwards and let the animal set the pace. There was no hurry to get back to the palace. Zuko was purposely taking it easy the last two days before the wedding so there was no urgent business waiting for him.

"Down there," Mai gestured as she spotted a small open area in the rain forest.

They could see the rising mist from the waterfall that thundered loudly despite its small size. Appa landed in the clearing which was composed of soft shale. Ferns grew around the rock and tropical flowers added bursts of color here and there. Zuko jumped off Appa and held his hand out to Mai. She took it with a roll of her eyes but secretly appreciated the little gesture.

"Thanks, Appa," Zuko whispered to the bison as he rubbed its huge nose.

Appa bellowed and startled birds left their perches in the trees with a cacophony of cawing and twittering. He lay down on his side and promptly went to sleep. Zuko and Mai meanwhile, sat down at the edge of the pool and pulled of their shoes. Mai dipped her toes in gingerly and pulled them back out with a jerk.

"Agni, that water is cold."

"But Uncle said he went swimming here."

"Maybe he heated the water. I'm not going in there unless it's warmer."

"I'll heat the water near our feet, alright?"

Zuko placed his hands in the water and concentrated. He generated enough heat for Mai to feel an immediate difference.

"Mmmm, that's nice," she said, sounding pleased.

She swished her feet back and forth in the water like a child would and created her own tiny vortex. Zuko sat back down and dipped his feet in as well. He looked over at Mai through the shaggy bits of black hair that hung in his eyes. Her playful moments were rare and the Firelord planned to enjoy every one of them

"What?" Mai asked.

"Nothing, you just look cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah, you know, playing in the water."

Mai turned pink. She reached down, put her hand in the water and splashed her fiancé.

"That's what I get for a compliment?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"I like it when your clothes cling to you," she said with a grin and splashed him again.

Later, after they tired of the water, the couple leaned against the dozing bison and quietly observed their surroundings. It was peaceful and romantic, just like Iroh had said.

"I'm trying to imagine Iroh here when he was my age," Zuko said.

"I'll bet he was quite the ladies' man. He probably brought a few girls up here."

"Probably," Zuko agreed. "I wonder if he'll ever get married again."

"Would that bother you?" Mai asked pointedly.

"No, whatever makes him happy will make me happy too."

"Good and I say it's a strong possibility. Everyone loves Iroh. I'm sure there are lots of women in Ba Sing Se who would be thrilled to land your uncle."

"I didn't inherit that," Zuko muttered.

"That's good too," Mai replied dryly. "You wouldn't want me to catch you with some other girl. I'm your girl."

"I wouldn't, Mai," Zuko whispered earnestly as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "I love you."

"I know and I'm not worried."

* * *

"Is Uncle coming today?" Tom-Tom asked Mai while they walked through the gardens toward the turtleduck pond.

"Yes, he is," she replied with a smile. "He's spending the night at your house so you'll have some time with him."

"Yay," the boy cried excitedly.

"Yay," Zuko added sarcastically.

Mai gave him a stern look while trying to disguise a grin. Her Uncle Chung still resented Zuko and gave him a hard time whenever they got together.

"Lucky for you, Zuko, he's going to spend a few hours here with us too."

"Lucky for me," Zuko sighed.

The Firelord reached over and ruffled Tom-Tom's dark hair. The boy flashed him a grin. He looked adorable with one of his front teeth missing and Zuko couldn't help smiling back.

"Why don't you run ahead, Tom-Tom? Here's the bread."

"K, Zuke," the boy said agreeably.

"Mai, your uncle is going to give me some huge lecture, isn't he?"

"Probably," she said with no detectable emotion.

Zuko groaned and let his head sag.

"Just listen and don't get into an argument. It's not like he has any control over you. He just feels that he has to look out for me."

"Hasn't he gotten over that letter thing yet?"

"Nope, and he never will. You're doomed."

* * *

Warden Chung arrived at the palace in the early afternoon. It was the eve of his niece's wedding and the entire building was overrun with servants and other workers busily preparing food, arranging flowers and more. Mai led him to a quiet sitting room where they could talk undisturbed. She had sent Tom-Tom home after lunch. A serious conversation was difficult with the young boy around.

"Would you like some tea, Uncle?"

"No thank you, Mai. I just want to check up on you before I go to your parents' house and before I see your fiancé."

"So you_ are_ going to talk to Zuko," Mai replied.

"Someone needs to and it won't be your father."

"Oh, fine, but don't be too hard on him."

Chung grinned menacingly. He linked his fingers together and then stretched his arms as if loosening them up for a battle.

"You enjoy being all threatening to him, don't you?"

"I do," Chung growled. "Threatening is a big part of my job. It helps that I actually enjoy it."

"Okay, but it's usually criminals you're dealing with, not the Firelord, who just happens to be the man I love."

"Please, Mai, don't rub it in my face."

"It's been more than two years. Don't you think it's time that you accepted Zuko?"

"I'll decide when and if I accept him," Chung answered icily.

Mai sighed heavily and shook her head slowly back and forth.

"He's in his office and he's expecting you. You may as well get it over with."

"Excellent idea, Mai; I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding. "

He gave Mai a quick hug and then marched out of the room like an eager young soldier heading off to war.

* * *

Zuko looked up from his desk at the sharp almost aggressive rap on the mahogany door. He grimaced.

"Come in," he said brusquely.

The door opened and Warden Chung barged in. He took a seat without waiting for an invitation.

"Please sit down," Zuko said sarcastically as he gestured at the chair.

Chung grunted and glared at the young man. Zuko didn't back down, however.

"Just say what you have to say, Chung."

The Warden was a little taken aback by the Firelord's bluntness. Zuko was usually more deferential, but he'd grown tired of Chung's lectures.

"Since Mai's father has decided to abandon his duties as a parent, I will take his place."

"Fine," Zuko muttered. "Give me your speech about how you'll kill me if I hurt Mai."

"I'll kill you if you hurt Mai."

"That's it?"

"That sums everything up nicely. You had better treat her well or you'll wish you were never born."

"I do treat her well and have every intention of continuing to. Remember, I love your niece. I love her more than I can properly express. What more do you want from me?"

Zuko thought he saw Warden Chung's face soften briefly. The gruff man rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment.

"I believe that you do love Mai. And I know that she loves you. And I want her happiness. So…you have my hesitant approval. Just know that I will always look out for my niece."

Zuko gave Warden Chung a traditional Fire Nation bow and smiled.

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot to me."

"Fine, I'll be on my way now. "

The warden got up from the plush armchair and left without another word.

* * *

"Okay, give me all the horrible details," Mai said as she greeted Zuko at the door to their living quarters.

The Firelord smiled.

"What?" Mai asked with a look of surprise on her face. "Weren't the details horrible?"

"Not so horrible. Your uncle gave me his 'hesitant approval'."

"Wow, I'm shocked. Either he's doing it for my sake or you've impressed him these last few years."

"Maybe it's a combination of both," Zuko replied.

"Come here," Mai said.

She pulled him over to the couch and they sat down together, snuggling close.

"Well, tomorrow is the big day," she said.

"Yes, I can't wait to marry you."

Zuko place a soft kiss on her lips and hugged her closer still.

* * *

After breakfast with Zuko on the morning of their wedding, Mai's friends whisked her away for a morning of girl time. She looked back at Zuko and shrugged. The Firelord smiled, happy that Mai_ had_ friends to help her get ready for her wedding. He got up from the table and left their room, looking for Iroh. He found the former general outside with Aang and Sokka.

"Ah, there you are nephew. The ladies are spending the morning together so we men decided to do the same."

"Yeah," Sokka chimed in. "We're going to do manly things, aren't we?" he asked turning to Iroh.

"What do you consider 'manly' things, Sokka?" Iroh inquired.

"Well, hunting, fishing, talking about hunting and fishing, they're manly."

Maybe we can fish in the turtleduck pond, Sokka," Zuko joked.

"HA,HA, Firelord_, _you are soooo funny."

"Well, he has a point, Sokka, " Aang added. "There's not much we can do here at the palace."

"I know," Sokka declared with a flourish "how about a bending battle?"

"You don't bend," Zuko reminded the warrior.

"No, but I can judge," Sokka said. "Or we could have a sword fight, Zuko."

"Really, you want to spar?"

"Sure, I've been practicing a lot."

"Let's go get our swords then. Are you two okay with that?" Zuko asked Iroh and Aang.

"Certainly," Iroh replied, "perhaps it will do you good to burn off some energy, nephew."

Aang and Iroh watched while the two swordsmen battled it out. The young men stripped off their tunics since the day was quite mild. It was muggy as well and grey clouds were beginning to gather in the sky. As they spun and twisted, light rain began to fall.

"Better now than later," Iroh said, ever the optimist.

"Yeah," Zuko grunted as he dodged Sokka's lunging sword.

"What's the matter, Zuko? Can't you handle little old me?" Sokka taunted with a glint in his eye.

"I can handle you just fine," the Firelord answered as he made an unexpected move and knocked Sokka's sword from his hand and out of reach.

"Wow, guys, that was great," Aang cried.

"Yes, you both did very well," Iroh agreed. "It seems as though the rain has stopped and the clouds are moving away.

* * *

The women were all enjoying a steam bath, letting the heat soak into their muscles and bones.

"Who thought of this again, because it was a great idea?" Mai asked as she let her head rest against the wall of the sauna. "I feel so relaxed."

"I did," Katara replied. "I figured that you might be a little nervous."

"Thanks," Mai said.

"After we're done, we'll have lunch and then we have to think about getting ready," Suki reminded everyone.

"Well, that won't take me long," Toph declared with a grin.

"Don't be too sure," Mai countered. "I think Ty Lee wants to do your makeup."

"Aww crap," the small earthbender moaned. "But since it's for you, Mai, I'll tolerate it."

Mai smiled and felt that joy from friendship that she had finally discovered. These four people were thinking about her and her needs and wanted to see her continued happiness. Her thoughts went briefly to Azula, someone she had mistakenly called 'friend'. Zuko's sister was still in a healing facility and showed few if any signs of improvement. Her healers thought that she may very well stay trapped in her own mind forever.

"What are you thinking about, Mai?" Ty Lee asked.

"Nothing really," Mai replied sensing it was better not to bring up the topic of Azula.

"It's too bad that Zuko's mother couldn't be here," Katara said softly.

"Yeah, that's a heart ache for Zuko," Mai replied.

"He hasn't found anything out?" Suki asked.

"Nothing, it's like she disappeared after she was banished. I can't believe that she wouldn't want to be with her son if she could. We're beginning to wonder if perhaps she's not alive."

"Oh," Katara stated sympathetically. "I wish that Zuko could find out for sure one way or the other."

"So do I," Mai agreed.

* * *

Both Zuko and Sokka needed to bathe after their workout. They ate a quick lunch first, Zuko picking at his food and Sokka digging in with great gusto.

"Are you done with that?" Sokka asked eyeing the piece of meat on Zuko's plate.

"Yeah, I suppose," Zuko answered.

"I hate seeing food go to waste," the Watertribesman stated.

"We know, Sokka," Aang added.

"What time does the ceremony begin, nephew?" Iroh asked.

"Half past six," Zuko replied.

"Then I have a lot of time for a nap. Don't worry, I'll be dressed and ready in plenty of time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to my very comfortable room."

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea," Sokka said. He rubbed his full belly appreciatively and pushed his chair back from the table.

"Are you going to have a nap too?" Zuko asked the avatar.

"No, I thought that maybe we could spend some time together."

"I'd like that," Zuko said with a smile. "Why don't you meet me in my quarters in an hour? I'll be done my bath and we can talk."

"One hour," Aang agreed.

* * *

The women had finished their steam bath and eaten a leisurely lunch. They retrieved Mai's dress, makeup and hair comb from her room and took them to Ty Lee's. The others got their dresses and accessories as well. They would all stay there until the ceremony was about to begin.

"Have you seen the finished set up, Mai?" Suki asked.

"No, I want to be surprised. I mean, I know what it is supposed to look like, and if there were problems, I would have heard. I want to see it all for the first time when the ceremony begins."

"I might sneak out and look a little later," Katara said. "I want to make sure that everything is alright."

"Thanks," Mai replied.

* * *

Zuko answered the gentle knock on his door and let Aang in.

"Hi Aang, there's tea if you want it."

"Sure, Zuko, that sounds good."

They sat on the couch and Zuko poured a cup for both of them. Aang was already dressed in his yellow formal monk's robes and looked especially peaceful.

"You always look so calm when I see you in those robes, Aang," Zuko pointed out.

"Really?" the avatar replied. "Maybe it's the necklace. It's like the one Monk Gyatso wore. It makes me feel close to him."

Zuko sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"If I could wish for anything, Aang, it would be that I could erase what Sozin did to your people. I will always carry the guilt of that around. I'm so ashamed of what my family and I did over that hundred years. We hurt so many people and I can never, ever make up for that."

"Zuko," Aang began as he placed a hand on his friend's arm. "You're doing everything you can to bring harmony and balance to the world. You can't change the past but you are changing the future. Stop punishing yourself. You're a good person and today is your day so be happy."

"You are a good friend, Aang. Thank you for being here."

"I wouldn't miss your wedding to Mai for anything. We're best friends, Zuko."

"It still feels weird hearing that," Zuko grinned.

"I always knew that you had potential," Aang replied. "I knew you were different from your father and your sister. You must be like your mom."

"Yeah," Zuko agreed. "She was, she is…..a great person and she was a great mom to me. I wish I knew what happened to her. I try not to think about it too much, but not knowing drives me crazy. It's been more than two years. Maybe it's time I gave up and accepted that I'll never see her again."

"No, Zuko," Aang cried adamantly. "Don't give up. Keep asking questions. One day it might all pay off."

"I suppose. Anyway, I need to focus on the good things. That was always difficult for me. Ask Iroh."

"Yep, you're marrying your true love today and you have friends and family surrounding you."

"Actually, I think of you guys as family. I know that Mai does too."

"Okay then, you are surrounded by family," Aang corrected himself jokingly.

* * *

It was only half an hour until the ceremony began. Katara looked lovely in a sky blue gown with matching blue shoes, her mother's necklace around her neck. As promised, she wore her hair in the traditional Water Tribe style. Ty Lee had put just a touch of color on the waterbender's eyes and some gloss on her lips.

Ty Lee and Suki wore matching dresses of green and turquoise with black trim. Their makeup was soft as well, a bit of pink on lips and cheeks. Toph grumbled a bit but eventually got into her pretty Earth Kingdom gown of green and yellow. She allowed Ty Lee to brush out her hair and put it in a loose bun.

"This is weird," Toph declared as she felt her hair. "Are you sure that I look okay."

"You look beautiful, Toph," Mai stated. "I appreciate the effort."

"Let me just add some finishing touches to your face, Mai," Ty Lee said.

The acrobat put gold color on the bride's eyelids and liner for emphasis. She didn't want any rouge on her cheeks but let Ty Lee put a light red color on her lips. Mai's hair was already lightly curled. Her heavy bangs just brushed her eyebrows and her special comb held back a few sections of black hair. Mai's nails were also painted a light red.

The young woman surveyed herself in the glass and then stood up wanting to see the complete picture in the full length mirror. Mai gave herself a critical once over and was satisfied. Simple gold earrings with a matching gold pendant were the only other accessories she wore. Her red and gold gown hugged her breasts and then fell gracefully to the tips of her dainty gold shoes.

"I know that everyone tells the bride this, but you _do _look beautiful, Mai, really beautiful," Suki emphasized.

"Zuko will go crazy," Ty Lee added.

"I have no idea what you look like, but I'll take everyone's word for it," Toph joked.

"Thank you so much," Mai said. Her voice was thick with emotion. "I'm so glad that all of you are here."

"We should get going, Mai," Katara stated. "It takes a few minutes to walk to the courtyard."

"I'm ready."

* * *

"You look very handsome, Zuko," Iroh said.

The tea maker patted his nephew's back and smiled with pride. Zuko stood tall in his understated red robe with matching red and gold pants. His hair was in a tidy topknot and he wore his Firelord crown.

"Yeah, you look alright, buddy," Sokka added.

"You actually look decent yourself, Sokka," Zuko retorted.

"Well, I'm a very handsome man. Of course I look good."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Is it time to go?" he asked

"I think so. You don't want to keep your lady waiting," Iroh replied.

* * *

Mai and her group of women walked to the east entrance of the courtyard while Zuko and the men walked to the west entrance. Mai could see Zuko across the wide expanse of stone and through the grouping of fire sages. He looked solid and certain and so damn good. Her heart beat a little quicker at the sight of him. Zuko must have felt the pressure of her eyes because he looked across the distance and smiled.

From where she stood, Mai could peek around the corner and see the guests, most of them milling around, some of them seated. She looked for her uncle and found his imposing form standing off to the side, talking with her parents. Tom-Tom hopped on one foot and then another, obviously bored.

Much like at Zuko's coronation two and a half years earlier, there was a mix of greens, blues and reds in the crowd, every nation being very well represented. The sun was beginning to set and everyone waited patiently in their elegant clothes for the gong to sound. The tables were covered with white cloths and each had a bouquet of fire lilies at its center. The lanterns weren't lit yet, but several candles on the dais were blazing, sending out the calming odor of vanilla. Bunches of fire lilies also covered the raised platform where the ceremony would take place. A small alter sat in the middle of the dais. On the altar were two large white candles. Off to each side were two beautifully designed ceremonial fire pits. They were ancient and made of metal with flames that looked as if they were being moved by the wind circling the construction. A fire burned strongly in each one.

The head fire sage, Shyu, looked at the sky and decided that it was time to begin the ceremony. He sounded the gong and the sound reverberated throughout the courtyard. Mai, followed by her friends moved onto the dais. On his side, Zuko did the same. They met in the center and their friends spread out behind them. Tradition dictated that they keep their backs to the crowd until the ceremony was over. Just as Ty Lee had predicted, the sunset cast a romantic glow on the couple as they stood before Shyu.

Mai's pale skin looked almost golden in the fading sunlight. She looked over at Zuko and flashed him a grin. He smiled back but quickly turned his attention to the fire sage as the old man began speaking the ancient rites of marriage.

_Two separate flames join together in an eternal dance of love and respect. Who stands for you, Firelord Zuko?_

"Aang does," Zuko replied.

_Aang, take the torch and light it._

Aang took the small torch he had been entrusted with and lit it at the fire pit on Zuko's side.

_Hand it to the Firelord, Aang._

The avatar handed the torch to Zuko who took it confidently. Zuko stepped closer to the altar and lit the white candle that sat in front of Mai. He stepped back and looked at Mai quickly. The fading light hit his gold crown and it sparkled momentarily.

_Who stands for you, Lady Mai?_

"Ty Lee," Mai answered.

_Ty Lee, take the torch and light it._

As Aang had done, Ty Lee lit the torch at Mai's firepit.

_Hand it to Lady Mai, Ty Lee._

Ty Lee giggled quietly and handed the torch to Mai who gave her a quizzical look. The black haired woman approached Zuko's candle carefully and lit it. She took her place again and handed the torch back to Ty Lee.

_Each has taken of his fire and started a new flame with the other. Your lives are now one. You may join hands and face your friends and family._

Zuko reached for Mai's hand and held onto it tightly. They shared an intense look before turning around and standing before everyone. Their friends up on the dais began cheering and clapping and the people down below followed suit. Spontaneously, Zuko and Mai shared a kiss and the crowd hooted all the louder.

"You look incredible," Zuko whispered as their lips broke apart. "I love you."

Mai felt warmth suffuse her body. She applied pressure to her husband's fingers and leaned in for another kiss.

"Okay, break it up, you two," Sokka said as he pulled on Zuko's arm.

"Yeah, you guys, there will be plenty of time for kissing later," Toph added.

"It's food time. Look, they're bringing all that juicy meat out now," Sokka declared.

"You're free to go and find a seat, Sokka," Zuko stated. "The rest of you, if you want to eat, go ahead. I just want to talk with Mai for a minute."

Taking a hint, everyone left, leaving Zuko and Mai alone on the dais.

"Hey," he started, "we're married. You're my wife. "

"Well no kidding," Mai replied. Her tone was playful and Zuko took the remark in stride.

"I'm so happy, Mai. Thanks for putting up with me and for waiting for me all those years."

"Zuko," Mai breathed, "of course I waited. And I enjoy putting up with you."

Zuko closed the bit of distance between them and kissed her again. They lingered over this one and were both breathless and flushed when they finally parted.

"Did I tell you that you look magnificent?" Mai asked as the two finally walked down the steps to join their guests.

"No, you didn't," Zuko replied.

"Well, you do. And you're all mine." Her tone became serious suddenly. "I love you. Now let's eat."

* * *

The newly married couple walked down the stairs and joined their guests for the reception. The lanterns were lit and cast a soft yellowish glow on the many and varied faces. Night bugs flew through the air, making whirring and buzzing sounds. Large moths, attracted by the light, bounced off the lanterns.

Warden Chung stood up from his table and approached Mai.

"Congratulations," he stated giving his niece a hug.

He bowed to Zuko and clasped the young man's shoulder. Touched, Zuko bowed in return and smiled warily at the intimidating man. Tom-Tom darted up to Zuko and hugged him fiercely. The Firelord bent down and looked the boy in the eyes.

"Thanks for the hug," he said warmly. "Why don't you give your sister one?"

The boy obediently moved over to Mai and hugged her tight. Mai ran her fingers through her brother's dark hair.

"You look so handsome, Tom-Tom," she remarked. "Are you enjoying the food?"

"I haven't had anything yet, Mai. Will you sit with us?"

A slightly pained look crossed the knife thrower's face.

"I think that Zuko and I need to sit with our friends. But you can come over to our table any time you want, okay."

The boy looked disappointed but accepted Mai's compromise. The new Firelady noticed her mother getting up from her chair and approaching Zuko.

"This should be interesting," she thought as she unconsciously clenched her fists.

Mai felt a hand grab hers and looked down to see Toph standing supportively beside her.

"I could feel your tension over there," she explained. "Your mom is talking to Zuko, right?"

"Yeah," Mai replied. "I wonder what she's saying."

"Let's move over and find out."

Toph dragged Mai the few feet to where Zuko stood with Akira. The Firelord looked barely able to contain his anger and distaste.

"What a lovely ceremony. Our daughter looks so happy. We're thrilled to have you in our family."

"It's really too bad that you waited this long to speak, let alone say something kind. You've treated Mai like she's dirt or garbage and that enrages me like nothing else ever has. I know that feeling all too well. Mai deserves much better than you've given her."

Akira flushed bright red and glanced over at Mai. The Firelady said nothing but looked coldly into her mother's eyes. For her part, Toph glared in the woman's direction and held tightly onto Mai's hand.

"You should respect your daughter because she's a pretty amazing person. And she married an amazing guy," the earthbender suggested forcefully. "Why are you so judgemental? C'mon Mai and Zuko, everyone's waiting for you."

Toph pulled on Mai's arm and they walked over to a pair of tables occupied by Sokka, Katara, Aang, Suki, Ty Lee and Iroh. Zuko followed closely behind, not giving Akira another glance.

* * *

Everyone was pleasantly full and a lot of guests were pleasantly drunk. Tom-Tom sat on Zuko's lap. The little boy desperately fought against sleep and was winning the fight so far.

"That food was great, Zuko. I rarely say this, but I'm stuffed," Sokka declared.

"I'm glad you liked it," Zuko said.

"So when does the dancing start?" Aang asked eagerly.

"As soon as the musicians set up."

"Good, I love dancing. Back when I knew Kuzon, the Fire Nation loved dancing too."

"It's coming back," Mai responded. "Are you going to dance with me, Tom-Tom?"

"Uh-huh, and with Katara and Suki and Toph and Ty Lee," the boy said enthusiastically.

"I see we have a ladies' man in our presence," Iroh chuckled.

"You mean we have _another _ladies' man," Mai corrected laughingly.

The music began. It was a jaunty number and several toes began to tap. Zuko lifted Tom-Tom off his lap and gave him to Iroh. He stood up and offered his hand to Mai. She smiled up at her husband and accepted. He whirled her around the courtyard gracefully. Other couples followed. Ty Lee whisked Tom-Tom around and the boy giggled hysterically. Aang and Katara followed suit. Suki looked expectantly at Sokka.

"Aww, do I have to?" he whined petulantly.

"Yes," Suki replied shortly and her tone brooked no argument.

After a few hours of dancing and tea drinking and conversation, everyone was exhausted. Most people were slouched comfortably in their seats, chatting amiably with friends and yawning occasionally. The sound of fireworks, not just in the courtyard, but in the city (and around the whole nation) broke through the lazy haze of alcohol and too much food and an abundance of laughter. Red and gold bursts of color lit up the night sky. Tom-Tom pointed in awe at the spectacle while Mai and Zuko watched the joy in the boy's face. The Firelord put his arm around Mai's shoulder and played gently with her soft hair. His fingers found her neck and caressed the pale skin. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. Mai smiled.

* * *

_Author's Note: I didn't think I would ever finish this story. It kind of got away from me. First, it was going to be strictly the wedding itself. But then I got the great idea of doing a whole day by day, week before the wedding thing and the one-shot got longer and longer._

_Then, I had to come up with some kind of ceremony. I can picture it all in my mind very clearly and I'm pleased with the simplicity and beauty of it. Of course, it had to involve fire heavily!_

_I wanted the reception to be fun and thought the idea of Roku's wedding being an influence was a nice nod to Zuko's heritage, his nature and the changes he's been making in the Fire Nation._

_It was time for Mai's uncle to finally, sort of accept our boy._

_Mai's parents are getting what they've given._

_Zuko/Sokka swordfight is something I always wanted to see._

_I also like Toph showing her support for Mai. I love those two as friends._

_I had Ty Lee stand up for Mai since she's Mai's oldest friend._

_I wonder what Zuko whispered to Mai! _

_I suppose there could be a honeymoon sequel?_

_Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. Thanks for reading._

Return


End file.
